


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Black Suit (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Thieves, Dramedy, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Music, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Warnings May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Super Junior Ensemble/Super Junior Ensemble
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**6:50 PM**

"Are you the only one coming sir?"

He's looked up at the waiter and nodded."Yes it's just me for tonight."She nodded,wrote something down on her notepad and walked away,leaving him alone again.

 _Deqa vu,huh?_ He thought to himself. _Even though most of the time it's mostly my own fault._


End file.
